Turkey Day
by chewy chewy
Summary: This is an Abby/Carter fic! It is kind of like the actual ER episode "Rescue Me" Some parts are from that, MOST of the parts were written by ME.


"Turkey Day" Fan fiction

"Turkey Day" Fan fiction

By: Amy C. AKA Chewychewy13

DISCLAIMER: "ER," and nothing else that has to do with this fan fiction, doesn't belong

to me. I'm not making a profit or anything like that. This is only being used for

Entertainment purposes.Some parts were actually taken from the actual episode of ER entitled: "Rescue Me" Which doesn't belong to me either.Very few parts were actually taken from the actual show; I made up most parts.

NOTE: This is just something I wrote for fun.It is supposed to take place on Thanksgiving.Some parts were put in there for my friends, and I, just ignore those, please.

THANK YOUS: Thank you to those of you who are reading this. If you have any

questions or comments you can email me at alcapaul@hotmail.com. Have fun reading!!

................................................................................................

[It was early in the morning on Thanksgiving Day.There weren't too many traumas, but just one bigger one.It was a person involved in a car accident.In trauma one, Dr. Corday, Dr. Greene, and Dr. Malucci were handling it.]

**Mark**:Okay, suction.Heart rate is normal, but we need to put a chest tube in.

**Corday**:Uh...OK, I can't seem to handle that!.....hmm..

**Mark**: Something wrong?

[Corday rushes out of the trauma room]

**Malucci**:Hey, if she's not going do it, can I?

[Scene: Front Desk, Luka, Abby, and Carter are there]

**Abby**:I don't know what I'm going to do about my mother, as long as she's back on her meds, I think she should be all right going back to Florida.

**Carter**:C'mon, it's Thanksgiving, Abby; let her stay for a while.

**Luka**:We already have plans, but I suppose her mom coming wouldn't be so terrible.

Abby:No Luka, once she comes for Thanksgiving, she'll have to stay for Christmas and New Year's, then her birthday and then Valentines Day and then Easter, and Thanksgiving again!I just can't handle her!!

**Luka**:Well, I have a few patients to see.I'll see you later, Abby.

**Carter**:Well, if you want, I can host Thanksgiving at my place and you, your mother, and Luka can come along.

**Abby**:I don't know.... I have to see a patient.

**Carter**:It was just a suggestion.

[Scene: Abby treating a drunk]

**Drunk**: and the wild turkey that I saw was that big!! 

[Drunk motions with his hands, then lights a smoke]

**Abby**:Hey, you can't smoke in the hospital, put that out!!

[The cigarette falls with out being put out onto the drunk's clothes, which are full of alcohol.The whole room starts on fire, Abby falling unconscious.]

[Scene:Mark seeing a doctor about his recurring headaches]

**Doctor**:The CAT scan shows that uh...uh a small tumor, a brain tumor.

**Mark**:A brain tumor?? Is it treatable?I'm supposed to get married in a few months...

**Doctor**:We'll have to do further tests. 

[Scene: Carter is standing in the hall, treating a patient, when he notices the flames coming out of the exam room.]

**Carter**: Abby!!Abby, are you in there??

[Carter rushes into the room willing to risk his life to save his dear friend Abby Lockhart]

[Carter finds Abby unconscious lying on the floor.He picks her up and puts her on a bed in a safe area, as Abby regains consciousness.]

**Abby**:What happened?Carter?

**Carter**:All right, Abby, where does it hurt?

**Abby**:In my chest...

**Carter**: Okay, you should be fine, but I want you to lie down and I'll send you to x-ray in a little while.

**Abby**:Um.... OK, thanks.Really, thank you John.

**Carter**: Your welcome, now you should get your rest for a while, and I'll be back in a little bit.

[Scene: Elizabeth sitting on a bed in an exam room, looking rather nervous, then Chen enters.]

**Elizabeth**:Chen I don't think that this is necessary, I'm actually feeling much better now.It's probably something from skipping breakfast and lunch.

**Chen**:Well, it is necessary, because maybe something possessed you to skip breakfast and lunch, and nearly get sick on a patient in the trauma room.

**Elizabeth**:Um..ok, but I can't be pregnant, I just had my period.

**Chen**:Hmm...that was break through bleeding.

**Elizabeth**: What??

**Chen**:You're pregnant.

**Elizabeth** [with a shocked expression on her face]: That's impossible.

**Chen** [looking at the test sample with a huge smile on her face.] Really??!!

**Elizabeth**:Well technically its possible, but its not for me.

**Chen**:Its OK, just lie back and I'll do an ultra sound to see how far along you are.

[Scene:Carter with Abby in the exam room.]

**Carter**:Well, I got the x-rays back; you didn't break any ribs, so that's good.

**Abby**:Yeah, so I can go now?

**Carter**:Yeah I'm sure you can, so you still wanna come to my place for Thanksgiving?

**Abby**: Oh, um, yeah, sure why not.

**Carter**:Yeah, I honey roast my turkey, it's really great.I got that idea from Gamma.

**Abby**:Uh, huh.Sounds different, but I guess I'll try it, thanks for the invite.

**Carter**:Yeah, no problem.

[In the background, you can her a woman probably in her 50's or 60's screaming for an Abby]

**Abby**:Oh no, oh no!!!!John, that's my mother!She screams and acts like that because she's bipolar. I was expecting her to show up somewhere, she usually does that when she can get away from my brothers, and when she can get her hands on money.

**Carter**:Oh.Well, maybe if we can get a psych consult down here, they can help her.

**Abby**: What's the use, she'll just not pay any attention to them, and even if she gets some new meds that are supposed to work miracles, she just won't take them.

**Carter**:I have a feeling we could find some way.

**Abby**:John, you've been so nice to me.

**Carter**:Well, you really saved my life.You know, getting help for me when you saw me injecting drugs into my wrist.I was a jerk to you then, and being this nice to you now is nearly not enough to show my thanks.Anyway, no one else really calls me John; I almost forgot that that was my first name!!

**Abby**:Well, I saw a friend who needed help, so I just went out and did what had to be done.I guess that's the type of person I am.And John is your name; I just think that you look like a John.Sometimes I call you Carter, though, because it just comes to mind.

[Carter leaves, and Luka enters]

**Luka**:Abby what happened?

**Abby**:The room started on fire, if you noticed.

**Luka**:I'm real sorry; I had to take care of all of those patients.Kerry's off today, so there are a few more things for me, an attending, to do.

**Abby**:Um..ok.

**Luka**:Abby, I know this is a very, very wrong time, but I think we haven't been seeing much of each other lately, so....

**Abby**:Do you want me to finish that sentence for you, because I know where its getting to anyway, because I know exactly what you mean.

**Abby** and Luka together:I think we should both see other people, but maybe still be friends.

**Luka**: Yeah, as long as you understand what I mean.

**Abby**:Yeah, I do.I'm sorry and I'll probably see you around.

**Luka**:So, you still don't want to come to my place for Thanksgiving?Of course, you still can.

**Abby**:Um..I don't think that that would be such a good idea, sorry to turn your offer down.

**Luka** [talking mostly to himself]:That's fine.Gotta go now, Nsync's on TRL, yay!!Bye Bye Bye!!!My favorite is Kevin, no wait, he's with 98 degrees, I think.That Carson is just so silly!!Sometimes I wish that they had boy bands in Croatia when I was at the boy band age.Oh well, I can always try my luck at Say What Karaoke.Does anyone know if Britney Spears has an older sister?

[Luka then bumps in to a few IV stands out in the hall loses his balance and trips out the ER doors.]

{Thought inside Abby's head:I picked a great one: John Carter, I think I'll go to his place.He's very attractive, sweet, and mature.Luka on the other hand, is somewhat immature, can be a jerk sometimes, and only sort of cute.I'll definitely be fine!!}

[Scene: At Mark and Elizabeth's house, Mark is there, preparing Thanksgiving Dinner, and Elizabeth comes home from work.]

**Elizabeth** (Noticeably happy now): Hey!

**Mark**:Hi, how was work?

**Elizabeth**:It was great, but you know, the usual.Do you want me to help you with the salad?

**Mark**:Sure.I'm sautéing the vegetables right now.As you notice, this isn't a traditional Thanksgiving.

**Elizabeth**:It makes me feel very American.

**Mark**: Yeah?

**Elizabeth**:Yeah.Um.... Mark...I have something to tell you.This is um... isn't going to be easy so...um.... well I'm just going to say it..............what the hell!I'm pregnant!!

{Mark has a priceless expression on his face, he seems to be excited though.}

** **

** **

**Elizabeth** [With a hopeful look on her face]:So, uh, what do you think of all of this?

**Mark**:I think it's really great!

**Elizabeth**:Oh, I love you!

**Mark **[very slowly]: I love you, too!

[Scene:Carter's place.He is putting honey on his turkey when the doorbell rings.]

**Carter**:I'll be right there!

[Carter opens his door to see Abby]

**Carter**: Abby!! I'm glad you could come, where's Luka?

**Abby**:Well, he and I sorta broke up today, because I had been thinking a lot, and decided it was for the best.

**Carter**:That's great, I mean, uh, that's too bad....

**Abby**:Yeah that's all right.That turkey smells delicious!

**Carter**:Thanks, It should be done in a about an hour or even maybe less.Would you like something to drink while we wait?

**Abby**:Yes that would be nice.By the way, I heard your comment under your breath, you know, "That's great, I mean, uh, that's too bad....".

**Carter**:Yeah, sorry about that, well I guess its plain and obvious that I think you're a great friend.

**Abby**:Carter....that's perfectly fine, besides, I know you wouldn't seriously say something to hurt anyone.

**Carter**:Well yeah, you are a great friend, and no I wouldn't.

**Abby**:You're not so bad yourself.

**Carter**:So um...where did you grow up?

**Abby**:In Minneapolis, Minnesota.

**Carter: **Oh, Minnesota is a great state, but I don't think I would want to work a different hospital there.I just love Chicago.

**Abby**:And I think we would all miss you.And you grew up right here in Chicago? 

**Carter**:Yeah, born and raised.

**Abby**:So are you quite the chef?

**Carter**:Somewhat, I dabble here and there.I can make a fine German, Italian, and English cuisine, and I have some of my own recipes.Some might say that I'm a master chef, why do you ask, anyway?

**Abby**:Because the turkey is burning.

**Carter**:Ahhh, Crap!!!!

[Carter runs to the oven, shuts it off, and pulls the turkey out.Dark smoke is flowing out of the oven as Carter throws the third degree burned turkey into the sink.]

**Abby**:He's gone.Time of death 6:13.I'm very sorry, there's nothing we could have done.

**Carter**:Ha, Ha!Very funny!

**Abby**: We can order a pizza.

**Carter**:You dig pepperoni?

**Abby**:Yeah I _dig _pepperoni, you like it, right?

**Carter**:Yeah, it's my favorite kind of pizza.

[Carter calls the pizza place and orders a pizza.]

**Abby**:How long did they say it'd be?

**Carter**:Oh, about 20 minutes.You wanna watch some TV, or something?

**Abby**:Yeah, that would be fine.

[They sit down in the living room, and flip through the channels.]

**Carter**:Well, considering that it's Thanksgiving, there isn't anything good on TV.

**Abby**:Yeah....So do you want to talk, or something?

**Carter** [jokingly]:I'm very confused as to what we've been doing so far...

**Abby**: Yeah I know...oh wait; NBC is having Gotta Watch Television Thanksgiving Thursday night special, we can check out 'Six Best Pals' in a few minutes.

**Carter**:Yeah I love Gotta Watch Television, its great!I especially love the show 'Hospital' on at 9, it reminds me so much of my life here at County.

**Abby**:Really?? That's my favorite show, I watch it every chance I get!!

**Carter**:We have a lot of things in common, don't we?

**Abby**:Yeah, I guess we do!John, I got to tell you, I haven't had this great of a time since I can last remember.

**Carter**:Yeah, pretty much the same here, too!

[Carter and Abby each get closer, and almost kiss, but then the doorbell rings.]

**Pizza** **Girl**:Pizza's here!!

**Carter**:Can you just hang on for one second?

[Carter gets up, gets the pizza and goes back over to Abby.]

**Abby**:Wow, you and I almost kissed.......

**Carter**:I know, you're not mad, are you?

**Abby**:Yes, very mad!!

**Carter**:Why, I mean, I'm sorry.

**Abby**:That's all right.I am mad, because I didn't want to _almost_ kiss you.I wanted to kiss you!

**Carter**:Same here!

[As Abby and Carter each share their first kiss with each other, the screen goes black and the episode of"Turkey Day" is over.]

THE END

Thank you for reading.I'm sorry about some parts that were actually from ER. I just needed them to help fill it up.And I'm sorry about some other parts that probably didn't fit, those were just in there to entertain my friends and I didn't have time to take out.This was written a few months ago, so it's a little late.Again, thank you for reading this, and please send me positive reviews.

Chewy Chewy


End file.
